LED lamps are commonly used to selectively illuminate small or unusual objects such as toys, fishing lures, and articles of clothing. Typically, the LEDs are mounted separately from the battery pack used to power the LEDs, and wires interconnect the two to create an electrical circuit. And typically, the only component that is accessible to the user is the battery pack. Consequently, it is usually impossible or impractical to change or re-wire the LED circuit to obtain a different light color or a different lighting function (blinking vs. non-blinking, for example). Accordingly, what is desired is a universal LED light module that can be used in many different applications and that readily allows user customization.